Kalin Kessler (manga)
| manga debut = | appears manga = Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's | gender = male | manga deck = Medieval Infernity }} Kalin Kessler, known as Kyosuke Kiryu in the Japanese version, is a character appearing in the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's'' manga and is currently the owner of the Duel Dragon "Void Ogre Dragon". Design Kalin's design within the manga is based off of his anime counterpart's attire whilst he lived within Satisfaction Town, consisting of a black, flowing coat and casual, dark clothing. He also has a criminal mark and long, grey hair. Like in the anime, Kalin's Duel Runner is the Giganto L, and he uses it during his duels within the D1GP. He was also shown carrying a Duel Academy Duel Disk, which is handed out to students attending Duel Academy. Personality In the past, while he was a experience object at the V.S.F.L., Kalin was very kind, and showed affection to his mates and friends. However, in the present, Kalin's personality is cold and emotionless within the manga, just like his season 3 counterpart from the anime. He displays hardly any emotion, even when winning a duel. During his Duel with Akiza Izinski, when he got backed into a corner, he started to display emotions of annoyance, but this quickly vanished as he summoned his ace monster and wiped her out. Kalin often speaks about "satisfaction", saying, for example, that Akiza's Duel could not satisfy him, and that he wanted more. According to himself, the only person which truly "satisfied" him was Jack Atlas, who defeated him in a fierce Duel. Biography History In the past, Kalin was imprisoned in the V.S.F.L., a Facility owned by Rex Goodwin. There, he was Jack's roommate. In V.S.F.L., Rex performed tests with the prisoners in order to find holders for a Duel Dragon. Kalin showed affection to his friends, other prisoners, and wanted to somehow free them. During one night, Kalin decided to Duel Jack as the two acted completely different to their opponents, that being that Kalin treated them with respect whereas Jack taunted them for losing. During the Duel, Kalin decided to let Jack win due to how winning was more important to him to which Rex rewarded him with the "Enma Dragon - Red Demon" card. Annoyed by this, Kalin stole the card and set explosives off in the building, running away in the process. This fueled Jack with hatred as Kalin had stolen his Duel Dragon. D1GP Kalin made his debut at the D1GP Tournament along with Crow Hogan, which made Jack Atlas smirk as he knew that both were competition. He was then seen observing Yusei Fudo's Duel with the other contestants and was surprised at the power of Yusei's new developed Sense which he used in order to win against Greiger. Kalin wasn't seen for a while until his first duel within the D1GP, in which he was seen swiftly defeating an unknown duelist with ease and maintaining his lifepoints at 4000 throughout the Duel. Kalin was then later selected to become Akiza Izinski's opponent within the second round of duels within the D1GP. Throughout the Duel, Kalin maintained control of the field within his terrifying Handless Combo along with the "Void" cards, which forced Akiza into a corner. She then managed to summon her secret ace, "Rosaria, the Stately Fallen Angel", and cause force Kalin into a corner, but he swifty fought back by summoning his own ace monster, "Void Ogre Dragon", and wiping Akiza out. ".]] After Jack's duel with Sect Ijuin was interrupted, Kalin appeared before Jack and revealed he had "Enma Dragon - Red Demon" by summoning it in front of him, after which he revealed some of his knowledge about Duel Dragons. Jack quickly went to intervene, but as Kalin Summoned the card, his Duel Disk began to malfunction, as the card was merely a copy of the original. Later on, during the second stage of the D1GP, Kalin meets Jack in a Duel Zodiac. Kalin gives Jack his card, "Enma Dragon - Red Demon", and they begin a Duel. Possessed by his Duel Dragon's miasma, Kalin initially locks Jack with his combo, but the later uses his Duel Dragon combined with "Champion's Majesty" and defeats Kalin. The miasma then leaves Kalin, who offers Jack his "Void Ogre Dragon". However, Jack refuses it. Afterwards, Kalin retires from the tournament. Deck Kalin uses an Infernity Deck, based around his Handless Combo. He also uses "Void" Spell and Trap cards to support the combo. His "Infernity" cards within the manga are based more around medieval content, such as knights, and chess, rather than around demonic or western themes like in the anime. References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters